


As You Wish

by the_secret_ninja



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Will makes the first move, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secret_ninja/pseuds/the_secret_ninja
Summary: one scene from a Hannigram urban fantasy dark fae fic I'm thinking up
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	As You Wish

Will was surprised by how cozy Doctor Lecter’s stuffy sitting room felt. It must be the decadent wine. The roaring fireplace and lush animal hide rug he was sitting on also helped kept the November chill at bay. With every sip of the red wine, Will felt a hazy warmth flow down his throat. He let his mind wander and imagined the red liquid as a magic elixir seeping into his veins and flowing to his extremities. He imagined the elixir building up so much pressure that it pierced his skin. In his imagination, he smiled as he watched his elixir-laced blood flow from his eyes, nails and ears. In his fantasy, Dr. Lecter was sitting at the edge his periphery. Will couldn’t see him clearly, but he had the profound sense that the man was pleased. He liked pleasing him.

“I did not think you could look this relaxed.” Hannibal noted. Will was pulled out of his reverie by the deep voice.

Will lifted his almost empty wine glass in a toast to Hannibal.

“I have yet to meet a day that a good glass of wine couldn’t wash away.” Will murmured gratefully and stretched his back.

Hannibal made an agreeable murmur and leaned to fill Will’s empty glass. Will languidly put his hand on top of his glass and shook his head.

“No more for me, Doctor. Got to get up bright and early to run through the autopsies from the Tooth Fairy’s latest kills tomorrow morning.” Will let a touch of derision enter his voice as he named the recent sociopathic murder he was hunting.

Hannibal nodded and gently placed the decanter back on the ornate side table.

“As you wish, Will.”

Will briefly smiled and huffed out a sarcastic laugh, “As I wish.” He elongated each word as if his intonation would make the phrase seem more plausible.

Will carefully placed his wine glass onto the table and gingerly rose to slightly wobblily legs.

Hannibal watched his unsteady ascent and titled his head in question, “Did I say something funny?”

Will slowly turned so he was facing Hannibal’s seated form.

“No…well yes?” Will took a couple steps forward until he was just inches from Hannibal’s knees. He leaned forward and plucked Hannibal’s glass out of his hand, downed the rest of the rich contents and placed it on the side table without breaking eye contact.

Hannibal uncrossed his legs and remained seated on the plush loveseat. The only indication of his surprise was a slight twitch at the corner of his left eye. What Will would do to kiss those feathery lines.

“Care to explain the joke?” Hannibal folded his hands in his lap and provided Will with a look of patient interest.

Will answered, “You reminded me of this story that my mom used to read me as child. About this little boy who stocked a fairy and trapped it in a tin he hid under the railroad tracks. He meant to retrieve it and release the fairy, but soon forgot about his prize and left the fairy trapped in that tin jail for months. When the boy finally remembered, he opened the box. The fairy, now weak and frail, pleaded for freedom and promised to grant any wish in exchange. The boy asked for something... I don’t quite remember what…maybe to be strong…or win his crush over…I don’t remember…” Will ran his hands over his face and peered up at the ceiling as if the chandelier would help recall the story. He shook his head after a pause.

“Anyway, the fairy twisted the child’s request and instead the child found himself transformed into a button. When you said, “as you wish” you remind me of that story. That’s all.”

Hannibal peered up at Will, “The wish that turns into a curse. A cautionary tale and rebuke of the hubris of youth. Curious that you remember the curse, but not the wish. What is the wish that you are afraid to remember?”

Will rolled his eyes and glared down at the doctor. “Don’t psychoanalyze me.” He demanded. Hannibal held his eye contact, but eventually gave a small nod of assent.

Will smiled to himself and then with some grace and not a small amount of nerve straddled Hannibal’s thighs and lowered himself into the older man’s lap. He’d hoped to startle the man, but was impressed when he only shifted to place his hands on Will’s slim hips.

They remained like that for a brief period. Will felt Hannibal’s warmth seeping through his pants and again felt pulled to the fantasy of his blood seeping out of him.

“Does this offend you?” Will asked softly. Hannibal considered him for a bit before answering.

“No. I was enjoying the wine though.”

Will blushed slightly at his own hubris, “Liquid courage and all that.”

“Surely, the great brave FBI profiler Will Graham does not need the comfort of wine to work up his nerve”

Will flashed Hannibal a look equal parts annoyance and vulnerability.

He raised his hand to the doctor’s chin and leaned forward.

“Hannibal?” He asked tentatively.

“Yes, Will.”

“May I kiss you?” Will hated how the quiver in his voice transformed into a shiver that ran through his body.

Hannibal smiled and brought his hand to the back of Will’s neck.

“As you wish.” He murmured.

And then they kissed.


End file.
